


Playtime

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Dildos, F/F, Gags, Handcuffs, Nipple Clamps, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nadia wants to use more toys than what Charlie is comfortable with, so he okays her asking for a playmate. What Nadia didn't expect was that the person who responded would be a woman... and that it would be Jessica Randy, of all people. Not that Nadia's complaining in any way, of course.Written for Banana Fish Smut Week: Day 2 - Prompt: Toys.





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh don't fucking ask me, lol. Also I'm so sorry I have no idea how to write f/f sex or sex toys. Whoops.
> 
> This is a wee bit rushed because I wanted to get it done on time so there are probably parts that don't make sense, my bad.

Nadia was surprised that she'd actually found someone willing to indulge her in her fantasies. Not only was Charlie surprisingly vanilla for a cop, he was also, well, a cop, and thus was too busy to try much in the bedroom. The two of them had reached an agreement that Nadia could ask around and see if anyone wanted to "play" with her, as Charlie understood that she needed more stimulation than what he was providing.

 

The only requirements had been that the person was under the age of 45 but over the age of 30, had sexual experience and, if they were in a relationship, that their partner was okay with it.

 

Not only had Nadia not expected a _woman_ to respond, she hadn't expect it to be Jessica Randy of all people.

 

They'd agreed to meet at Nadia's place one day while Charlie was at work.

 

"So Max said he was okay with this?" Nadia asked, sitting down on a sofa opposite Jessica.

"Yeah," Jessica said, reaching for the teacup Nadia had placed in front of her. "He probably just finds the idea of lesbian sex hot, though," she shrugged, taking a sip of tea. "Typical men."

Nadia chuckled. "Indeed."

"So what do you have planned for today, then?" Jessica asked, placing the teacup back on its coaster. "I'm open for most things."

"Well..." Nadia began slowly. "I have an assortment of things for us to play with, and you're free to say no to anything you're not comfortable with using."

"Great," Jessica said with a smile. "Run me through the list, girlfriend."

"Strap-on dildo," Nadia said.

"Super basic, of course it's fine," Jessica said.

"Nipple clamps."

"Sure, why not?"

"Mouth gag."

"Hell yes."

"Handcuffs."

Jessica snorted with laughter. "Max'd get a laugh out of that. Absolutely."

Nadia chuckled again. "And... one last thing: I also have a butt plug if you want to use that."

"Hmm..." Jessica thought for a moment. "Might have to give that one a miss, sorry."

"No problem," Nadia smiled. "Each to their own." She didn't mind if it was only one thing not being included.

 

Once Jessica had finished her tea and they'd discussed their plans, Nadia led Jessica to her bedroom.

 

"Where should I put my clothes?" Jessica asked as she began unbuttoning her shirt.

"Just leave them on the floor," Nadia told her. "Don't worry about it."

"Gotcha," Jessica replied, throwing her shirt on the floor, revealing a cute leopard-print bra. Nadia didn't have the courage to wear anything with animal-print. And most of the time Nadia went braless, anyway, so it didn't concern her much.

 

Nadia watched with interest as Jessica continued undressing. Her voluptuous figure was quite a contrast to Nadia's petite one, which made Nadia somewhat envious, even though she was comfortable with the way she looked.

 

Off came Jessica's pants and socks, leaving only her panties -- which were also leopard-print... and in the shape of a thong.

 

"It's cute, isn't it?" Jessica said with a seductive smirk. "Got this set on sale, actually," she added as she pulled her thong down.

 

Nadia's eyes travelled up and down Jessica's body from head to toe, taking in the beauty that stood before her. Much like the hair on her head, Jessica was also blonde down below. Nadia wondered if this was a common trait amongst light-haired individuals, as all of Charlie's hair was ginger, no matter where it was on his body (and Charlie had a lot of hair).

 

"Don't just stand there," Jessica remarked, putting her hands on her hips. "You need to strip too, dear."

 

Nadia threw her a smile as she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the side. As she wasn't wearing a bra, she hastily took off the rest of her clothes.

 

After Nadia had discarded her panties, she walked over to the closet and pulled out a nondescript cardboard box. She carried it to the bed and set it down. Jessica followed her over, curiously watching as Nadia opened the box. In it were the toys they'd talked about previously, along with several others that she'd tried (and mostly failed) to use with Charlie.

 

"That's quite a collection," Jessica commented, peering over Nadia's shoulder curiously.

"Thank you," Nadia said, fishing around in the box and and taking out the items they'd discussed earlier.

 

Nadia handed Jessica the mouth gag. "If you ever want me to stop, kick me really hard in the side, okay?"

"How hard?" Jessica smirked, taking the gag.

"As hard as you can," Nadia answered playfully. "I'm a tough cookie, I can take it."

 

Jessica leant over and gave Nadia a light kiss on her cheek. "Tough cookies are the best kind," she laughed, patting the top of Nadia's head and ruffling her hand through her hair. Nadia blushed slightly. "Let's get going, babe. Show me the ropes."

"Sure," Nadia said, picking up the handcuffs.

 

Jessica sat on the bed and leant against the pillows. She placed the gag next to her before putting her arms behind her head. Nadia handcuffed Jessica's wrists to the top of one of the poles of the headrest.

 

"You comfortable enough?" Nadia asked, tugging on the handcuffs to make sure they weren't too tight.

"I'm totally fine," Jessica replied calmly.

 

Nadia chuckled under her breath as she grabbed the mouth gag and positioned it in place, placing the elastic on either side behind Jessica's ears. Jessica nodded at Nadia in approval.

 

Next were the nipple clamps. Nadia bent forward and began to suck on Jessica's left nipple while twisting and pulling at the right one with her thumb and index finger. She teased her tongue around the edge of the nipple, laying soft nibbles on it. Once the left nipple was hard and perky, Nadia switched her techniques around, and started sucking on the right nipple. Jessica let out a moan that was muffled by the gag.

 

Satisfied that both nipples were thoroughly stimulated, Nadia reached for the nipple clamps and attached each one with a loud _snap_. Jessica moaned each time one of the clamps was applied.

 

Nadia then gently pushed Jessica's legs apart, swallowing in anticipation as she laid eyes on her partner's pussy, which was already twitching.

 

Nadia picked up an unopened pottle of lube and lightly coated her right hand in the sticky liquid. She then took two of her fingers and slowly inserted them into Jessica's entrance, which warranted another moan out of the blonde. She started pumping them in and out.

 

Nadia wanted to use her other hand to finger her own pussy, but unfortunately she needed to keep it firmly on Jessica's thigh so that she could steady herself on her knees. This was about pleasuring Jessica anyway, and that was good enough for her.

 

Inserting a third finger, Nadia began increasing the speed at which she moved her fingers around, changing the angle every so often as well. Jessica kept frequently moaning into her mouth gag in pleasure -- or so Nadia assumed by the way the walls of her vagina were pulsating and with how wet she'd become. This made Nadia twitch, too.

 

Feeling that Jessica's pussy was wet and ready, and not wanting to wait any longer herself, Nadia withdrew her fingers and reached for the strap-on, which was a double-ended dildo. She dipped her fingers in the lube again and stroked the dildo a few times until there was a visible sheen from end to end.

 

The dildo wasn't terribly long or thick, but the girth was decent enough for a woman (or two) to enjoy. Nadia took one end of the toy and slowly pushed it into her vagina, moaning as she did so. She trembled slightly the deeper it went, stopping only when it wouldn't go any further.

 

Nadia bit her bottom lip as she positioned herself in front of Jessica's pussy, which now looked like it was begging to be penetrated. Nadia decided to fulfil its wishes and thrust inside, causing Jessica to moan loudly. Nadia wished she hadn't suggested the gag.

 

Nadia soon had the other end of the dildo as far inside Jessica as she could get it to go. There were still a few inches of the device that weren't being enveloped by either woman, which made it easier for Nadia to move back and forth. She placed one of her hands back on Jessica's thigh and used the other to pump the dildo up and down, timing it so that it moved in sync with her hip thrusts.

 

Once she had found a good rhythm, Nadia sped up both the movements of her hand on the dildo and her thrusts. Every so often, she would move in such a way that would make her breasts jiggle, and sometimes she'd cause Jessica's to bounce around as well. Both women made increasingly louder sounds, enjoying a sensation that they'd long since been deprived of.

 

While using a dildo wasn't quite the same experience, Nadia found it to be an acceptable substitute. Especially when there was a very attractive woman on the other end of it.

 

Nadia's breath began to hitch as time went on, and from experience she knew that it meant she was close to release. She was surprised she hadn't orgasmed yet, given how turned on she'd been the entire time.

 

Nadia lifted the hand that was on the dildo and shakily moved it up to one of her breasts and squeezing it tightly, letting out a loud moan that caused a small amount of saliva to dribble down her chin. She makes a mental note to wipe it off later.

 

After a few more hard thrusts and twists of her nipple, Nadia's knees gave out as she came, her whole body trembling. The force made her fall forwards, her face landing in between Jessica's boobs. Jessica tried to say something that was rendered unintelligible by the gag.

 

Nadia stayed there, catching her breath. Once she'd recovered, she sat up and slid the dildo out of her before also removing it from Jessica's vagina. Both ends were glistening with bodily fluid, and there was a significant wet patch in front of Jessica's crotch. She set the dildo on the nightstand next to the bed before taking Jessica's mouth gag off, which was covered in spit. She put it next to the dildo.

 

"Wow," Jessica said breathlessly, her hair dishevelled and falling in front of her rather pink face. "That... felt really fucking good, babe."

"Likewise," Nadia said, rummaging around in the box for the key to the handcuffs and unlocking them. Jessica rubbed her wrists as the handcuffs came loose. "I'm glad I decided to try it."

Jessica laughed. "Me too. Oh, and uh..." she added, hesitantly.

"Yes?" Nadia looked up from removing Jessica's nipple clamps.

"S-Sorry for making a mess of your sheets," Jessica said, flashing Nadia a guilty smile.

Nadia shook her head, chuckling. "It's fine," she said. "It happens. I'll just change the bed before Charlie gets home."

 

Jessica sat up properly and pushed her hair out of her face. "Is it okay if I take a shower before I leave?" she asked, gently massaging one of her nipples where the clamp had been.

"Of course," Nadia replied. "Take your time. Use whichever soaps and shampoos you want," she added. "I'll show you to the bathroom."

 

Jessica stretched as she got off the bed. "Thanks, girlfriend," she said, picking up her clothes from the floor.

 

Nadia stood up and led Jessica to the bathroom, giving her instructions on how to operate the shower. As she went to leave, Jessica pulled Nadia into a light kiss. "Think of that as a reward," Jessica grinned. "I'll come find you once I'm done in here, okay?"

"Sure," Nadia smiled back, her cheeks feeling flushed. "If I'm not in the bedroom, I'll be in the lounge."

 

* * *

 

Nadia (who had thrown on a bathrobe) was sitting in the lounge reading a book when Jessica entered the room, her hair covered in water droplets.

 

"Thanks again for today, girlfriend," Jessica said, bending down and giving Nadia a kiss on the cheek. "I had tons of fun. You're _much_ better than Max is!"

Nadia chuckled, putting her book to the side. "How about discounts at Chang Dai for two weeks as a thanks?" she suggested as Jessica stood up straight again.

Jessica roared with laughter. "Sounds great!"

 

They said their goodbyes. Once Jessica had left, Nadia made her way to the bathroom. While she stood under the warm water, her mind kept drifting back to how much she'd enjoyed having sex with Jessica. As everything was still vivid in her brain, Nadia soon found herself sitting on the floor of the shower with her legs spread and knees in the air, pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy and pinching her nipples.

 

She only got out of the shower because she knew she'd use up the rest of the hot water otherwise, and she needed to keep some for when Charlie came home.

 

Nadia was glad that Charlie understood her needs and desires.


End file.
